You call this 'life?
by Ana-SK
Summary: "Shut up, at least I have a love interest, unlike SOMEONE I know." Sora scowled, but winced as Roxas roughly pulled the fingers trapped in the nest he called 'hair'. / AxelxRoxas, RikuxSora, MarluxiaxZexion, DemyxxZexion. Two OC's included./


Absolute darkness, that's all that he could remember.

The shadows just swirled around him, causing him to blink, seeing everything happen right in front of him. Just, what was going on? Eventually, the shadows lingered away, leaving just tiny bits left next to him… Realizing he was laying on white colored tiles, with an equally white walled room. Where was he? Why didn't he feel anything?

"Hello…" a quiet voice echoed from above him, causing him to blink once more, but his eyes lingered closed for only a minute. The sudden color of white hurt his eyes, and he needed to recover, before he reopened them. When he did, he could see a dark skinned girl dressed in black, and no other color besides the white of the strings dangling over her chest. Her hair, a raven colored black that sported a few red colored streaks, while her eyes were a magenta color.

"…Where am I, who are you?" were the only questions he could manage out, wondering how he got into this predicament. What mattered to him the most was… Why he felt so… Empty. So dreadfully empty.

"My name is Xana, I am the remains; the shell of your twin Ana…. You are in the White Room, of a world called Twilight Town." She said calmly, and this caused a sudden shock to flow throughout his body. What? Remains of… His twin? What happened to Ana? With the amount of strength left that he had, he struggled to get up, to only realize…. That he had no clothes on. He was completely bare, his skin dark as he remembered, yet no visible scars. He gulped visibly, and the girl who claimed herself to be the remains of his twin; just simply stared at him.

Without a word, she got off the pure white table she was sitting on, and made her way over to him and kneeled in front of him. "Dear brother… I waited. Waited for you to come join me… You see, in the past life, I was already just a shell…" she said softly, causing the male to frown just slightly. No, he didn't understand, he doesn't remember how he got here.

"Xana, you know you can't scare the little bugger just yet." Another voice sounded, causing the two dark-skinned persons to look up at the newcomer. He had a mane of red colored hair, vibrant as fire with emerald orbs to match with it. Triangular tattoos under his eyes, a long body but skinny as well. He was dressed up in black, with a leer in his grin. The girl sighed, "Axel…." She only responded, and watched as the tall lanky male proceed over to the two. He leaned over just a tad bit to get a closer look at the male in front of him, waving his left hand dismissively at the female. She only nodded and proceeded to get up, walking back to her place on the table. When she did just that, the redhead looked back at the other male in front of him, examining him.

"So, whats your name?" he asked casually, as if trying to unnerve the other. There was no answer, as the smaller male tried to remember his name, but somehow just couldn't. It took a few moments of silence, before he answered, "…I don't know." He replied dully, and Axel just chuckled. "All right then…. Let's see, your name was Victor. Let's add an 'x' to it!" he suggested, causing the smaller male to frown. His name used to be Victor? Just add an 'x' to it? Wait, what….?

"Just go with it, okay…" Xana softly said, and then it hit him. Xana was just Ana with an extra letter. So, let's see…

Vicxtor,

Xicrovt,

Roxticv.

This was actually harder than he thought, but he would take the first one he had thought of. Vicxtor.

"Vicxtor…" he responded softly, causing the red-headed to grin widely. "Great! Xana, tell Roxas to get his sexy ass over here, and tell him we have new friends. "He said giddily, and the female just gave him a dumbfounded look. Oh well. "Axel… Even so, this is just a dream of what to come… You know this." She warned, and Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah… Hey, kid. When you go back to sleep, don't try to wake up. Why? Because this is just me telling you, that you're dreaming. Ready for an afterlife, kiddo?"

Wait, what?

Before he could say something, he couldn't see anything but black, causing his breath to escape his mouth, eyes fluttering shut. He blacked out right back on the white tiled floors, and Xana made her way over to Axels side, staring at the body; no the former shell of her older twin. Axel chuckled. "Sucks that we can only communicate through dreams, yanno?" he started, his emerald hues resting on the smaller girl next to him. She responded with a nod, and a sad yet small smile. Axel went on, "Sadly we won't remember this when we wake up in the real world. The afterlife sucks, since we can't remember what we said to each other." He said with a bit of remorse in his voice, and she knew what he was talking about. The redhead had a lot of affection for the smaller blonde he fondly spoke of. Just as he said, there was no way to remember each other, unless they had broken the barriers the higher ups had put between them. Simply, they were stuck here while their living counterparts were doing whatever, screwing up their lives like it wasn't anything to them.

"Rune…" Xana muttered softly as she went to heave her brother onto her shoulders to place him in proper care. Better than whatever life they had now, from their true origins. She and her twin came from a world with creatures that were fondly called 'Pocket Monsters', and he had died trying to save his two children which, in reality, wished she could have been there to see them of their birthing. Well, such as the life before, right?

-o3o-

Sora frowned as he flipped through papers as he sat on his bed, wearing nothing but blue shorts and flip flops. Why would he be wearing something like this in such cold weather? It was currently snowing, but that didn't mean that there was enormous heat coming off inside of the apartment. With a sigh, he ran fingers inside of his spiky locks of chocolate brown hair, eventually letting out a groan once he had them tangled with his fingers. Damn it, didn't it ever occur to his HAIR that he would like it to not have a WAR with his fingers? It was quite annoying, and he didn't like it. So annoying, that he had to get over it when he twin, Roxas, would come in and yell at him to 'shut up or face wrestling' later. Not that Sora minded wrestling, he enjoyed it. How do you think he was toned in arms, abs, and his legs? Thanks to Roxas, he was able to get in fit, even if it wasn't the right way to do it.

"Ugh… I don't get Calculus… It's stupid, and it doesn't have the basics like adding or subtracting." He grunted as he tossed the papers to some random spot on his bed, and went to working on the knot that got his fingers tangled up. While he did this, another person peered in, striking azul hues flickering to Sora, and then to the papers that sat beside him.

"Sora… What the hell are you doing?" he deadpanned as he stepped inside, revealing he wasn't taller than the brunette. He was only an inch shorter, with golden yellow locks of hair that spiked as well. Unlike Sora, who had an obvious tan; he was pale as a sheet or as the saying went. The other looked at him with a look that just said 'are you kidding?' with the obvious reasoning that he was STRUGGLING to get his fingers out of that damned knot, but no, the stupid idiot had to ask anyway.

"Your hair?"

"What does it look like?"

"I think it's your hair."

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK."

As the older twin (by 2 seconds) went over to help out the other, Sora couldn't help but feel a bit resentful for letting his hair grow out this long in his life. Why in the world didn't he get it trimmed like every winter?

"Riku impressed yet?"

Oh, that's why.

"Shut up, at least I have a love interest, unlike SOMEONE I know." Sora scowled, but winced as Roxas roughly pulled the fingers trapped in the nest he called 'hair'. Roxas shrugged as he examined his twins fingers, as there were small signs that his fingers had lost little blood circulation. Well, Sora would live. He wasn't meant to die, well because, he was Sora! Someone naturally cheerful and bright don't happen to die so easily, right? Or so Roxas thought.

"Whatever, you're welcome. Come on, we have to go. Professor Ansem will give us more homework if we don't get to his class in time." He said as he left, and it took Sora a moment to realize.

Roxas was only wearing boxers.

What the hell.

-o3o-

She was confused, but more disturbed by what she saw on her drawing. Yes, she normally lost herself in small doodles from time to time, but this was… Scary. With a shaky sigh, the blond petite lowered her black crayon before smoothing the paper she drew on in her sketchbook. Then she stared again.

A picture of two people; boy and girl, stood in front of the mansion of Twilight Town, wearing black cloaks with hoods over their faces. One stood way taller than the other, but each had a menacing glow about them. Why would she draw something like this? Turning her head to observe the small room she always slept in, she could tell that her pictures were normally of art projects or assignments her Art majors wanted her to do.

With a small groan, she massaged her temples as she stood up from her round table revealing that she was wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans and blue toe socks. Around her neck was a pure white scarf.

"I'm so confused… I don't even…" she paused, looking up at the clock that was shaped as a white mouse on her purple colored walls and saw that it was 5:56 p.m., causing her eyes to widen. "Oh! I need to hurry to art class, Miss Lockhart will be very disappointed if I were to be late…." She mumbled to herself as she grabbed her bag of art supplies, slipped on her pale blue snow boots and rushed out of her room as her door slammed shut behind her.

"About time, Namine. Was wondering when you realized we'll be late."

"Hush, Axel, let's go…"

The petite platinum blond followed the redhead who had cat like eyes as the color of emerald , to a Porshe and she got into the passenger seat as the other got in the driver's side. "What did you draw this time, kiddo?" he grinned as he started the ignition with his key, putting on his seatbelt and putting the gear to Reverse. Namine just frowned, her lips pursed.

"First of all, I'm younger than you by two months. Second of all, I was just doodling. Nothing important. Third of all, what did I say about calling me 'kiddo'?" she raised a delicate brow as he pulled out, making sure he didn't hit anything on his way out. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Namine. We'll get there in a jiffy."

"That is, if we don't get in an accident with all the ice and snow…"

"Ah, crap!"

"What?"

"I forgot 'bout snow tires…"

"…"


End file.
